Big Changes
by KendallsCoverGirl804
Summary: Kendall and Logan never met James and Carlos, they never became famous, but they live in California together their dads have the same jobs so they were transferred there . Big things happen, KendallxOC,LoganxOC. Enjoy and PLEASE read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Big Changes Notes

Chapter 1

Characters:

17 Karlie Elizabeth Fields-April 10, 1993

16 McKenzie Rae Fields -December 28, 1994

17 Kendall Michael Knight- November 2, 1993

17 Logan Adam Mitchell- September 14, 1993

-Logan and Karlie are a couple

-Kendall and McKenzie are a couple

-Karlie and McKenzie are sisters


	2. Chapter 2

Big Changes

Chapter 2

*Flashback, 1 month ago on Karlie's Birthday* 

L-Wow you were great

Ka-Thanks you too…so you're positive we used protection.

L-Yup…and you're on the pill right?

Ka-Yup…

L-So we're 100% protected

Ka-Good…I don't want anything bad to happen.

L-Ya…definitely*Goes to take the protection off in the dark, and doesn't realize it broke, he just throws it away then*

*Present Day, Logan's P.O.V*

L-Ahh…did you sleep good last night Karls?

Ka-Ya…I'm going to go make some tea, I'm not feeling good…do you want any?

L-No…but why don't you let me make your tea…I'll just stay home today and take care of you.

Ka-No it's fine…I think I just need to walk around a little bit.

L-*Feels guilty that he can't help her*Okay well I'll be up in a minute

Ka-Okay (runs to the bathroom to throw up)

L-(Wonders why Karlie ran into the bathroom, gets up to find her hovering over the toilet seat puking her guts out. He runs over to her and pulls her hair back) What's wrong?

Ka-I'm not sure…it was probably just some bad food from last night.

L-I hope you're right…if you want I'll go with you to the doctor to just make sure everything's okay.

Ka-That's okay...

L-Are you sure…I don't want you to be alone.

Ka-Yup

L-Okay…well feel better

Ka-Thanks…you should go get ready for work.

L-Ya…I love you.

Ka-Love you too.

I felt bad leaving her when she wasn't feeling good, but she said she didn't need me to stay home and besides I had to work. She was at her house with McKenzie and since today was a weekend and neither of the girls had to work, I knew they would stay home and order in a pizza and a movie, or they would go out shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

Big Changes

Chapter 3

*Karlie's P.O.V.*

M-*Talking through the bathroom door to Karlie who just heaved again*Are you feeling okay?

Ka-A little bit

M-What do you think it is?

Ka-I'm not sure…at this point I don't think it's food poisoning, because I'm wanting food that I don't like, even food that does bad things to me after I eat it.

M-What about pregnancy?

Ka-*Gets a scared look on her face*Oooo…I never thought about that.

M-When was the last time you and Logan…you know…?

Ka-A month ago…on Valentine's Day*Getting even more scared*

M-That would give it enough time…have you had your period yet?

Ka-No, but I usually have it at the end of the month.

M-Want me to go get a pregnancy test just to make sure?

Ka-Yes please

M-Kay…I'll be right back

Ka-Okay thanks...and Kenz…

M-Ya…

Ka-*her eyes look all glassy*If something happens can you please not tell the guys…at least let me tell Logan.

*20 minutes later, Karlie is in the bathroom, peeing on the stick*

M-Are you done yet?*anxiously awaiting the result*

Ka-Ya*comes out*but we have to wait for the 3 minutes to pass by.

M-Ughhh…okay.

Ka-I'm nervous

M-What are you going to do if the results are positive?

Ka-I'm not sure…I guess we'll have to see what it says.

*3 minutes later*

Ka-(McKenzie and Karlie go into the bathroom together and sit on the floor against the bathtub. Karlie holds the stick.) Oh my god…

M-What?

Ka-It's p-p-positive…I'm pregnant*starts tearing up and falls into her little sister's lap*

M-*rubs and pets Karlie's head, calming her down and reassuring her. Karlie is sobbing right now* It'll be okay sis…if I know Logan he won't leave…and I'm here, same with Kendall.

Ka-What am I gonna do, I'm too young to have a baby; and Logan has a lot going for him.

M-You and Logan will figure it out…but first you have to tell him.

Ka-*nods her head* Kenz, I don't I think I can…can you do it?

M-Karls, I can't do this for you.

Ka-You're right…when should I tell him?

M-When you feel the time is right. But you have to do it soon, before you get big.

Ka-You're right...Kenz-

M-Ya…

Ka-Thanks for being here for me, what if Logan doesn't want to stay with me?

M-If he doesn't I'm here, but I'm sure he'll stay; he's so caring, nice, and sweet. Not to mention loving.


	4. Chapter 4

Big Changes

Chapter 4

*Logan's P.O.V*

When Karlie said she had to tell me something, I was worried but I wondered what it could be. _Was she going to break up with me? Did she finally decide on a college, and it wasn't the one that I was going to? _These were the questions that were flying around in my head as I pulled up to her house. When I got out of the car, and when to go ring her doorbell, she answered immediately and gave me a tight hug. As I embraced her, I asked her what was wrong; I saw her eyes all glassy like she had been crying; now I was really worried. She whispered in my ear to go with her. As we sat down at the kitchen table, she asked me if I wanted anything, as I politely said no, she sat down at the table like she was nervous and anxious for a big test in school, but this wasn't school, she had something really significant to tell me.

Ka-Logan…*looking down at her lap*

L-Ya…what is it babe?*looking at her scared*

Ka-*Still looking down* I'm…pregnant

L-What…how could this be…we were 100% protected…right?

Ka-Ya…but it must have been broken before we started…you didn't look at it when you took it off did you?

L-No, it didn't even feel different.

Ka-Well…it probably had a little hole or slit in it, it was probably old…and now we've got a problem*they're both looking at her stomach now*

L-Have you went to the doctor yet?

Ka-No, but I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant because I took three pregnancy tests (I only focused on one so that the chapter wouldn't be so long)

L-Well no matter what I'll never leave you.

Ka-Kay…thanks, cuz I'm going to need you.

L-*Gives her his adorable smile with those to die for dimples of his* So who have you told yet?

Ka-Just McKenzie*gives him a guilty but innocent look*

L-You mean you haven't told your parents yet?

Ka-*Looks back down at her lap*No…I wanted to tell you first, go to a free women's clinic to get checked out and make sure I'm really pregnant then tell them.

L-I want to help you tell them…or would that not be a good idea?

Ka-No, I think it's a great idea, I mean they already love you and think of you as a part of the family.

L-Okay good…when do you want to tell them?

Ka-Um…they come back on Tuesday…and I was thinking we could go to the clinic on Monday…so maybe tell them on Tuesday or Wednesday (it's Saturday)

L-Okay, how about my parents?

Ka-Why not the same day?

L-Okay…ya that way we'll get it done and over with all on the same day.

Ka-Okay ya.

L-Can I tell Kendall?

Ka-Ya…McKenzie already knows and I told her she could tell him, but if she told him before you knew, then he couldn't say anything.

L-Okay…is she telling him right now?

Ka-She's going to tell him tomorrow. Can you stay with me tonight; I really want you here with me. McKenzie is gonna stay over with Kendall tonight anyways.

L-Ya I'll stay here tonight.

*At night…in bed with Logan, Karlie's P.O.V*

I was speechless whenever I was in Logan's arms, and he was embracing me. We were lying in bed together. He was shirtless with shorts on that he would normally wear to the gym (now I know you're wondering why he just had those shorts there, but he has a drawer for his clothes in her room because he stays with her a lot). I was in a tank top with capri sweatpants on. I was cuddled up under his left arm, watching Grey's Anatomy with him as they were focusing on a pregnant woman. That was my favorite show, but he wanted to become a doctor, so that quickly became his favorite show.

L-I hope it's a girl

Ka-Me too…but it would be good to have a boy too…he would look just like his handsome and hot daddy.

L-*Laughs and flashes his charming dimples* Ha ha…true that.

Ka-Ya… okay sure.

L-*Stops smiling and gives her kind of a mean but disapproving look* You serious?

Ka-*giggling*I'm just kidding

L-Ya…that's what I thought*lifts her up and puts her on his bare torso, and pulls her in for a kiss*

Ka-*pulls away from the kiss*I love you so much*leans back down to kiss him again*

L-*pulls away from the kiss*I love you too Karls*leans back down to kiss her again*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N:Sorry I know I haven't updated in a while but this story has kind of been put on the backburner so I can focus on finishing Big Time Twists and Turns, and I have a new beta reader, anyway back to the story I know McKenzie was supposed to tell Kendall about Karlie, but I decided Logan would to add more drama…yay. READ AND REVIEW… PLEASE!

Logan's P.O.V.

I finally decided it was time to tell Kendall about Karlie. He and McKenzie had been going out for two years, Karlie and I had only been going out for a year now (well on March 17). He had known the both of them the best. _I was scared of what he was going to think of me, his best friend got his girlfriend's older sister pregnant. How was this going to turn out, _was the question that popped into my head when I was him sitting at the table in Fridays, drinking his Coke.

K-Hey man, what's up?

L-Not much dude, I just have to talk to you.

K-Okay, what do you wanna talk about?

L-The girls…especially Karlie.

K-Umm…okay go ahead.

L-So Karlie's…

K-Come on dude just tell me.

L-Pregnant

K-Really…wow I never thought you'd be the person to do it first…congrats dude…are you sure this is what you want though.

L-Ya I'm positive

K-You do realize you won't be able to be a doctor

L-No dude, Karlie and I are gonna make it work

K-Dude, are you sure…cuz you're not gonna have enough time or money to go through college and medical school…you'll need to find a job quick and Karlie's gonna need you.

L-*Starts getting mad at Kendall* Don't worry about it, Karlie and I are going to make it work, and since when do you think you can butt into my life like this.*gets up and leaves Kendall alone in the restaurant.*

K-Man…lets just talk about this.

L-*Turns back around to face Kendall and snaps at him* Dude…don't worry about my life.

K-I'm just looking out for you*Logan just ignores him and keeps walking out*

UH OHH is this the end of Kendall and Logan's friendship? How will it work out when their dating sisters?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sometimes I found myself writing in past tense, but I'm going to change that next time, and I know that this chapter is short but I'll make it longer next time. I kinda got the idea from watching an iCarly episode where Carly has to go live with her grandfather. Enjoy!

At McKenzie and Karlie's house, both girls are alone with Kendall and Logan. Karlie and Logan are making dinner while Kendall is watching a hockey game and McKenzie is reading a magazine with her feet on his lap.

Logan's P.O.V

L-You know Karls, we're going to have to do this when we have a kid.

Ka-Yea, I know…but I'm not very good at cooking.

L-*Gives her a 'Yea, you really aren't look' with his adorable dimples and some of his teeth showing* I know…luckily I am!

Ka-*Laughs kinda sarcastically*Hahaha

K-Dude, come watch this play!

M-Karls, I wanna show you this top!

(Karlie and Logan both walk over to the couch taking their eyes off of the noodles on the stove and chicken in the oven. Minutes later, Karlie looks back an sees flames.)

Ka-Uhhh guys…ummm dinner's on fire!

L-Doesn't believe her) What…no!

Ka-Really (takes Logan and Kendall's heads by the hair and turns them to the kitchen) LOOK!

K-*Screams in horror and grabs the fire extinguisher*OH MY GOD!

L-Hurry…get the fire extinguisher

K-*Has the extinguisher in his hands*Girls STAND BACK!

M-Get it out quick Kendall!

K-I'm doing it

Ka-Logan…come here

L-Kay…hold on, I'm gonna help Kendall

Ka-Logan….I need you

K-Logan go with Karlie…I can do it.

*A couple of minutes later*

M-Is it out Kendall?

K-Yea…come here Kenz…are you okay.

M-*Embracing Kendall*Yea, I'm fine…how about you?

K-I'm good…Logan what about you and Karlie?

L-Yea, we're good

Ka-I was so scared

L-It's okay I'm here

Ka-Thanks Logan!


	7. Chapter 7

Big Changes

Chapter 7

Logan's P.O.V.

5 months along in pregnancy

D-Doctor, Ka-Karlie, L-Logan

D: "Hi, are we ready to find out the gender of this little one?"

Ka: "Yup…I think so!"

D: "Okay great…Karlie, how have you been? Anymore morning sickness or anything like that?"

Ka: "No, it's not that bad now…but I have a little bit, like when I smell food that I can't stand."

D: "Okay great…well here's the baby…let's see what it is."

L: "I'm so excited Karlie."

Ka: "I know me too."

D: "What do you guys think it is?"

L: "We're thinking a girl."

D: "Oh okay…have you thought about names?"

Ka: "Yea…we're thinking of Skyler Rose. Skye for short."

D: "That's a beautiful name…what about for a boy?"

L: "Sean Joseph…"

D: "Oh okay…well it looks like you're going to have a girl."

Ka: "Really…it's a girl!"

D: "Yes…congratulations!"

Ka: "Yay!"

Back at home at Karlie and McKenzie's apartment with Logan and Kendall

M: "So did you guys find out what you're going to have?"

L: "Yup…you wanna tell them Karls?"

Ka: "Sure…you guys are going to have a niece."

M: "OMG! I knew it…come on lets go shopping."

Ka- "Okay…bye Logan, I love you."

L: "I love you too Karls."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
A/N: Sorry I've been late on this story, I just want to get this done so I can move on to my other ideas. Also I'm sorry for skipping time in the story, I just don't want to drag it on for so long. Here it is...enjoy and please review, they always mean so much to me!  
2 months after finding out the gender, Karlie's 7 months pregnant  
Karlie's P.O.V.  
Ka-Logan...Lo...Log...  
L-Yea...what is it Karls!  
Ka-Somethings wrong...I think the baby's coming  
L-Oh no...not yet! It's to early  
Ka-Well there's nothing I can do about it...she's on her way, just get me to the hospital now!  
L-Kay...come on lets go  
Ka-I can't walk...it hurts to much...help!  
L-Okay here grab my hand!  
7 hours later at the hospital, just McKenzie and Kendall are there  
D-Okay Karlie, I'm going to need you to push  
Ka-Okay...it hurts...Logan hold my hand...owww it hurts.  
L-I am babe... but can you loosen up on my hand a little bit.  
Ka-You try being in labor  
L-Karls...calm down, the stress isn't good for the baby  
Ka-I'll try...but it hurts soooo much!  
D-I just need one more push  
L-Okay come on Karls...you can do this  
D-Here we go...hi baby Skyler, Happy Birthday  
I looked up to see Skyler, she was so cute, but tiny. I feared for the health of my gorgeous premature little girl. Logan looked at her and started crying. If a couple more weeks went by she would've been a term baby. We didn't get to hold her, we were just able to see her, before the nurses took her to the NICU. The doctor made sure everything was okay, and then we were able to go see Skye. One hour after she was born Doctor Adams came into the room with a smile on his face.  
D-Skye's going to be okay."  
Ka-Great...  
L-When can we see her?  
D-In another hour or so...we just want to make absolute sure everything's okay.  
L-Great  
D-Okay so for the birth certificate whose last name will she take?  
L-My last name...Mitchell.  
D-So...Skyler Rose Mitchell born October 14th at 10:14pm...sound good?  
Ka-Yep...great  
L-Thanks doctor  
D-Your welcome...she should be able to go home in about six weeks...around Thanksgiving, if everything is okay for sure that is.  
One hour later  
D-Here she is  
K, M, L, Ka-She's so cute  
D-Who's going to hold her first?  
L-Her mom  
Ka-Okay...Kenz take a picture  
M-Kay...first one just Karlie and Skye, second one with Logan, Karlie and Skye.  
Ka-Okay  
M-Awesome...  
Ka-Thanks sis...  
M-No problem...can I hold her?  
Ka-Yea...just support her head  
M-Awww...shes's so cute and tiny...she looks a lot like Logan.  
Ka-Yea...and somewhat like me too, but more of Logan  
L-Yea...she's so cute  
A/N: Sorry this ending is bad, I'm ending the story at chapter 10 and I decided I don't want to do a sequel. I didn't really care for this story. Next chapter will be better. I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

6 weeks after Skye is born

N-Okay, she'll be discharged today.

Ka-Okay great...are you ready to go home Skye?

L-We're ready to have you home Skye.

Ka-Okay lets get her dressed and put you in the carseat to go home...Log you got the carseat ready?

L-Yup...here put her in, I'll get the stuff.

Ka-Okay...lets go home Skye

Car ride home

Ka-I can't believe we're parents Logan

L-I know...I love you...

Ka-I love you too...she's so cute when she's sleeping.

L-We made a pretty cute kid.

Ka-Haha...yea...no more for a while though.

L-Defiintely

In the house, greeted by Logan's parents Dave and Lisa and his sister Danielle, McKenzie and Kendall

Logan's P.O.V

We walked into the house greeted by my parents and sister, Karlie's sister and Kendall. My mom was the only one out of my family to see Skye. My dad and sister were thrilled to see her for the first time. Skye didn't even know who everyone was yet, but she was instantly loved by everyone. I was looking down and smiling at my sleeping daughter in my hands when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see it was my dad.

"Son...you and Karlie have a beautiful daughter..."

"Thanks dad..."

"I hope your going to stay with her and the baby...they need you now more than ever."

"I am dad...I love them with all of my heart."

"Great...because this little girl will need her daddy around."

"I know dad...I don't want to not be around."

"You're going to be a good dad Logan..."

"Thanks dad...I want to be just like you."

My dad was an amazing dad when I was growing up. Even though Kendall lost his dad when he was little, my dad was always there for him. He'd come to every single hockey game and cheer Kendall and I both on. He was a big part of my life, and I wanted to be a big part of Skye's life too.

Hey Mr. Mitchell, what's up?" I heard Kendall ask my dad.

"Not much Kendall, just talking to Logan...how about you?"

"Nothing really..."

"Well I'm going to leave you two to talk."

"Okay...dad..."

"Yea son..."

"I love you dad..." I said with a smile.

"I love you too Loge..."

"What's up Kendall?" I asked him watching my dad walk away.

"You're going to have to be here for Karlie and Skye through thick and thin."

"I will Kendall don't worry."

"I know you will Logan...you're a good guy, and Karlie's lucky to have you."

"Thanks K-Dawg." I said as he walked away. Next I saw Karlie walking up to me.

"We have an amazing family."

"I know...we're lucky to have them." I said watching everyone swoon over Skye, who was in my dad's arms.

"Don't ever leave me Loge..."Karlie said hugging me around the waist.

"I won't Karls...there's nothing in this world that would make me leave you and Skye." I said embracing Karlie tighter.

A/N: Isn't that sweet? This story is over after the next chapter, in my opinion it wasn't very good. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: This is the last and final chapter. Enjoy and please review!

A year after Skye's born

Logan's P.O.V.

I can't believe it, my daughter was already one. Time was flying by. When Skye was 7 months old, Karlie and I decided to get married. We're happier than ever. If I could change one thing about my life. I don't think I would. Karlie and I might have waited to have Skye, but other than that, no I wouldn't change one thing. Even though Skye wasn't planned, she made our lives better. Karlie's parents still don't talk to her, but my family is supportive in every way. I received a scholarship to Northwestern for academics, they were allowing me to become a doctor. Karlie and I had to move to Iowa for me to go there, in addition to us moving, McKenzie, Kendall, and my family decided to move there too. Their reason was to support us and help us watch Skye. With them moving there Karlie could go to community college while my mom watched Skye. For Karlie, Skye, and I life was working out good.

A/N: Sorry this is short, but like I said, I didn't find a lot of interest in this story, so please review, it means a lot to me.


End file.
